Begin Again Redux
by scentofautumn
Summary: The slight rain shower created a cross breeze that brushed against her cheeks and caused her to shiver. Because the shiver couldn't possibly be from the lupine way Sam was now regarding her. {This is a Bella x Pack story and is Nsfw so if you're underage, don't read. This is AU post New Moon/Pre Eclipse. Cullens didn't return. Some changes have been made.}
1. Glasses

Disclaimer: Due to how quickly I wrote the previous version of this, I decided to rewrite and post it again because I want to take my time. I don't own anything. Twilight was never mine and due to some things I don't necessarily agree with, I've made some changes in order to make this story more believable. First, Seth and Leah, no matter how much I love them, will not be making an appearance in this story. I don't like how Harry Clearwater died so they will not be mentioned. Additionally, I will not be placing Emily in this story...or Claire. Imprinting on a child..no matter the circumstance or reason behind it is just wrong. I don't care if someone says that Quil would wait until Claire was older..it's still gross. Jacob, in this story, is only one year younger than Bella as well as Quil and Embry. Jared, Paul and Sam are all 22-23 respectively and Bella is now 19. The Cullens left and didn't return, Bella didn't have her cliff diving moment of idiocy and Edward truly was a controlling douche.

That is all and I hope you enjoy reading!

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

"Chaske; move.", she murmured softly to the tiny black kitten with butterscotch eyes. A completely innocent look, if you could consider a cats expression innocent, followed the slight fluffing of his tail and a soft mewl..but he moved none the less. There. Beneath his barely there paws lay the bird. No one could say her little Chaske wasn't a hunter and she let out a sigh before kneeling and retrieving the near perfect specimen and disposing of it. "Good job Chas but you have to know by now that I can feed myself," she cooed to the little black ball of fur as he wound himself around her ankles with soft purrs and gentle swipes of his paws. "Yes, yes you get fed now...here you go." Setting down the small silver dish of food and then another with water, Bella stood straight and watched as the kitten dug in as if he'd not had anything to eat in days. "I should have named you Piglet," she huffed softly in amusement.

The smell of coffee drifted through the house and similarly colored hues moved to look through the dimly filtered light as a cool breeze brushed against her cheeks. It was Autumn again. The blurry shapes of the trees outside wove intricate patters with their falling leaves in various colors. Color. The sun was veiled by a thin smattering of clouds and the leaves..they danced upon an invisible breeze. Bella could see it all...for the first time in as many months as she'd been functioning without living. The golds, reds, browns and fading greens...color. Sighing softly, she lifted her glasses from the counter and slid them on; the trees now sharp in contrast to before. Calm was something she rarely had and since last Autumn..when Charlie...well, the house was hers now in any case.

Soft drops of rain fell outside amidst the dancing flora and Bella reached for her sweater hanging on the back of Charlie's chair..no one else would dare sit there now..and tugged it over her shoulders. It was one of her favorites. The sweater was the softest patchwork gift from Joy Ateara and Bella treasured it immensely. That woman had done so much since Charlie passed. Her eyes turned their attention away from the window and delicate fingers ran along the pattern of the sweater. A brief memory of a russet skinned woman with kind eyes and an even kinder smile filtered in with fuzzy edges and she closed her eyes in order to push back the memory of Charlie's funeral. No, she'd not get melancholy..not now. Not when she was just getting a handle on things.

She's been broken once before this..with the leaving of whom she thought was the love of her eternity and his family. Edward had ripped a piece of her out and Bella had been forced to find a way to fill it again. Spending time with Charlie and getting to know just who he was as a Dad was one of those things...and her best friend Jacob. The somewhat cool but not yet biting cold sort of weather made her this way. Reminiscent. Coffee. Brown. Brown was warm, Bella needed it and so turned to the coffee pot on the counter and poured herself a cup. It brought a smile to her face and another memory flashing to the forefront that she was happy to let play itself out.

~o0o~

_She padded across the floor with bare foot and to her bedroom door, opening it to a quiet house save for the so often pop of settling foundation. Carefully she made her way down the staircase, coming to a halt in the archway that led to the kitchen. Charlie..._

_He sat with his head in his hands with a rapidly cooling cup of coffee in front of him and Bella's heart broke. It broke her heart, what little was left of it, to see the look on Charlie's face that day as he explained how he was worried. He'd threatened to send her back to live with Renee. Apparently suicide by apathy wasn't a spectator sport._

_ "Ch..Dad?" That voice again, the one that belied lack of use, called out to a man who'd not heard another voice in the house since Sue had left the week prior. The man in question lifted his head as if he'd been electrocuted, to see his daughter hovering in the kitchen entryway. "Bells?" The disbelief in his voice hurt too. Almost as bad as the surprise on his face. Had she been holed up that long?_

_Giving him a half hearted, tentative smile, Bella came into the kitchen and pulled a pan from the bottom cupboard. "Yeah. Want some breakfast? I'm thinking...eggs and toast...sound good? I smelled the coffee. Woke me up. Do you.." Thin fingers gestured to the now cold cup in front of him. "Do you want another cup? That's gotta be cold by now." _

_There was no way in hell Bella would ever bring up the fact that her Father's eyes now shined with tears. She'd never bring up the fact that a few of those actually escaped and rolled downwards into what had to be a weeks growth of beard. She felt like crying too but...but this morning. It was...different. "Here, lemme get you a new cup." Coming over she lifted it, pouring the stone cold contents into the sink before refilling it and then getting a mug of her own down and pouring herself a cup. Busying herself while he could get composed. Cream...sugar...but Charlie liked his black and so she moved to join him at the table. "So..I was thinking that you and I could ride into town." Everything was still so blurry..had been for some time but now it made Bella nervous and she caught her lower lip between her teeth and turned her gaze to Charlie's face. Surprise was still written all over it tinged with tentative hope and sadness. So much sadness. "I know it's Saturday and I don't have an appointment but we may need to go to the optometrist? Things have been blurry for a while and it's getting harder to read things from afar.."_

_Charlie's eyes watched her, blinking owlishly for a moment before a warm smile curled his lips. "You need glasses Bells?"_

_Her throat tightened and she nodded, taking a sip of her coffee as Charlie did the same. "Yeah, think so. I'm not so good at seeing what's right in front of me sometimes...and I'm even worse at something far off." Bella hoped Charlie caught her double meaning._

_A nod had her relaxing in her seat slightly and Bella gave him another of her small smiles. "Yeah Bells, we'll go get you glasses."_

_"Good, and can we stop by the diner for lunch? I really need some of their berry cobbler."_

_"Ten- Four Kiddo."_

~o0o~

The sound of a soft knock on the storm door drew her attention and Bella set down her mug. Walking through the archway that led from her kitchen to the living room, she went to see who it was that thought walking around in this dreary weather. When met with the sight of Sam Uley on the opposite side of the screen door, Bella froze mid stride, her eyes wide and immediately halting all thought. "Sam..?" There was no answer, but the screen door opened so that the lithe shadow of a man...wolf..could make his way inside. The way he closed the door behind him was almost gentle...so as not to make noise and startle her into running. Bella had quickly learned that you don't run from a wolf. Paul had gone too far one night with his words and she'd run off. Embry had given chase and...it was the first night Bella was told a thing or two about pack instinct. Predator instincts. In fact, running never got you anywhere except into more trouble. "Please," the alpha crooned in a soft a black velvet voice. It was how he sounded every time he opened his mouth nowadays no matter if he was trying or not. It reminded Bella of someone trying to calm a restless filly before they tried to break them in.

Sam and the pack had been a constant presence since Edward and the Cullens had left and even more so when Charlie died. When Jake finally phased and joined the others; Jared, Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin...Bella was quickly introduced to the pack and accepted. It was nice to be wanted. Watching as Sam drew in a deep breath; scenting the air...or was he scenting her..she shifted from foot to foot..her socks sliding across the hardwood slightly. Things had been strange since she'd begun living alone. There was always a wolf in her house now. Even the imprinted ones. They always seemed to have a reason..or find a reason..to stop by. However, the alpha hadn't been one of those until today. The slight rain shower created a cross breeze that brushed against her cheeks and caused a shiver to race down her spine. Because the shiver couldn't possible be from the lupine way Sam was now regarding her. A curious tilt to his head that nearly brought a smile to her lips. Nearly. "I'll just...cream...uhm..or sugar?", Bella's voice was a whisper as she asked but she knew he'd hear her.

Slowly the Alpha gave a shake of his head, his eyes never leaving her face. "Black." Bella swallowed softly, backing up a few steps before turning and heading back into the kitchen...and the coffee pot. "Have a seat Sam." The scrape of wooden legs against the floor nearly made her jump and she chanced a glance out of the corner of her eye to see Sam...in Charlie's chair.

_So that's how it's going to be._

She grabbed a cup and began pouring his coffee, topping her own cooling mug off and then doctoring her drink until it was the preferred caramel color. Just a bit of coffee with her creamer and sugar. Perfect.

A low rumble sounded from behind her and Bella lifted her head to level the wolf with a raised brow and a slight quirk of her lips. Wolves only made that noise if they were content and it amused her to no end that Sam...biggest and baddest aside from Paul Lahote was **content** in her kitchen. "I was just about to make some cinnamon toast...do you want anything?", she asked lowly and brought his mug to the table. Sam reached out and took it from her hand, overly warm fingers brushing her own and forcing a happy sigh..nearly inaudible..past her lips. Bella never took warmth for granted anymore.

"No thank you...but we need to talk." The underlying command in his tone left no room for questioning and she nodded.

_Gods what now?_


	2. Enough for Today

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Please feel free to review and any creative suggestions would be appreciated!

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

It was difficult to have expectations about how a person would act..or what they would say. It was exceptionally so when it came to Sam Uley. The stoic Alpha sat across from her now, his eyes trained on her from over the rim of his forest green coffee cup and Bella shifted, feeling self conscious for the first time since Edward had left. Slowly she took a bite of her cinnamon toast and regarded him with another slight raise of her brow.

"She's dead."

If Bella hadn't been staring at him when he said it, she wouldn't have known that it was Sam that had said something..the words were so soft and his expression didn't change as he took a sip of his coffee before settling it down with a small sound against the wood of the table. "She..?" "Victoria." A knot that Bella hadn't realized was settled so firmly within her chest, suddenly loosened with the force of a freight train and before she could stop them, tears rolled down her cheeks. Relief. The pack had been after the vengeful Vampire for over a year now. Complete and unadulterated relief swam through her so strongly that she was dizzy from it. "Oh.", the word escaped her on a shaky exhalation and Sam was suddenly blurred beyond recognition as he stood and came to kneel on the lino beside her. "Shhh," he soothed softly and lifted large hands to cradle her face. They were rough..a working mans hands...and they slowly wiped away the tears that just wouldn't stop coming no matter how hard she tried. The same hands that were both nurturing and deadly all in the same breath. Victoria had been on her mind nearly constantly and it seemed that no matter how many times the pack went up against her, she always managed to /just/ slip by. Now? Now she was a pile of ash in some remote area of the Olympic National forest.

His voice brought her back to the present and Bella struggled to hear what Sam was saying.

"You are pack. One of us. We protect what is ours and you are..ours," he breathed lowly in that satin smooth voice of his. It melted her and she drew slow..even breaths until the tears stopped. Sam's hands continued to cradle her jaw, his thumbs brushing the apples of her cheeks as their gazes danced together. "This house is your home but you will always have a place with us. With the brothers and sisters of the tribe." Bella drew in a sharp breath when she realized what she was seeing. Sam's eyes..golden with just the thinnest ring of chocolate around the edges. The wolf. "Sam I..mmm." Bella's words were halted by the press of warm lips against her own. They were soft and she was somewhat amused. As if anything on Sam Uley...any of the Pack really..was soft. The kiss was unexpected but she leaned into it none the less, not yet ready. Reluctant..that was the word. She was reluctant to end the embrace of lips and for a brief moment she wondered why before allowing it to happen.

Opening eyes she'd not realized she'd closed, Bella swallowed thickly as their lips parted with a soft sound and a deep blush rushed to her cheeks. Regarding her silently, Sam watched her catch her breath. Finally, when the beating of her heart had calmed, a curve of lips..a smile..encompassed his features..very self satisfied. "You are ours." With those final words, he stood and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and left..out the sliding back door and into the woods behind her house.

Jacob.

She needed to speak to Jacob. Reaching for the phone, Bella frantically called up the one person she hoped would give her answers. The Phone call to her best friend did little to calm her down. He'd listened silently as she explained Sam's visit and only when she trailed off into a silence of her own did he offer any sort of feedback or comfort.

~o0o~

_"But you are ours Bells. You're a member of the pack and it's up to us to take care of you. Omega Female. Sam wanted to tell you himself about Victoria because he was the one to finally take her out. Bella, out of all of us...he's the most in tune with his wolf aside from Paul. You know how instincts are a big part of us. We are the wolf. There is no distinction between the two and it's up to us to care and provide for the pack females."_

~o0o~

It was too much. Especially for this time of year. "I've got to go," she murmured and hung up the phone before Jacob could reel her into more conversation. Bella made her way upstairs, Chaske mewling behind her as she reached Charlie's old room...now hers..and climbed into bed. Today needed to be done with..despite the fact that it was still barely noon. Bella was done and so closed her eyes as soon as she was cocooned in Charlie's old quilt and waited for sleep to take her. The kiss was still firmly burned into her mind and she lifted her fingers to press against her lips as if to keep any lingering warmth from Sam's mouth imbedded into her skin.

It was confusing to be considered a pack female but...Kim did alright. She was a sweet girl..and quiet..Jared's imprint. Then there was Kaleb...Brady's boyfriend and imprint. Bella had a hard time wrapping her head around it and silently vowed to do a bit more research when she woke back up. Curling into the blankets and rolling towards the window, she watched the rain until the lethargy became too much and she succumbed to sleep.

~o0o~

Warmth; she was surrounded with soft...inexplicable warmth. It'd been so long since she'd not felt every second of her day being filled with biting cold that it took her a minute to force herself to awaken fully. Soft drops of rain fell outside still and she sat up with a soft noise as nightly tensed muscles loosened and her back gave a small pop. The crochet quilt wrapped around her was greedily tightened, unwilling to give up the warmth to a new day. The windows in Charlie's room were so much bigger, she had a much better view of the tree line behind the house. Tears stung her eyes as she buried her face in the fabric and drew in a deep breath. Spearmint and pipe tobacco. God she needed a break. Emotions were never really her friend..Bella was always the strong one. Now it seemed that she couldn't stop crying. "Oh stop it," she muttered to herself beneath the blanket and used the hem of her tshirt to wipe her eyes.

The sound of someone shuffling around in the kitchen drew her attention and she slowly sat up, nightly side braid swaying down and brushing the bed. It was getting so long now..she'd need to cut it soon...maybe.

Groggy and unprepared for company, she drug herself from the bed and made her way down the stairway with slow, measured steps. Didn't need the EMT's to see her in her pajamas. Another round of noises in the kitchen and then the hiss of something hitting a pan. Seconds ticked by and then the smell of bacon filtered through the house and Bella let out a soft moan as she turned the corner and walked to meet whoever had taken over her kitchen. Her eyes widened slightly and she suddenly felt very self conscious about her ratty Forks Police tshirt and baggy plaid pajama pants...at least she was wearing clean socks.

"Paul?"


	3. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Feel free to review!

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

_"Isabella."_

Her name left his lips as if a caress and for a moment Bella felt exposed...as exposed someone in a ratty Forks PD tshirt and baggy pajama pants could feel. Brown eyes, nearly black, regarded her silently for a moment before Paul's lips quirked and he went back to the bacon he'd been cooking. Wait..Paul was cooking in her kitchen? "What are you doing here Paul?" Bella's voice held a distinct rasp to it from sleep and she cleared her throat softly as she caught sight of Chaske weaving between the wolf's ankles. Traitor. The cat should have been hiding in terror from the hostile canine counterpart of the absolutely breathtaking man in front of her.

"We were worried." His voice made her snap her head back up to catch his gaze..to read his expression. It sent a jolt through her that it was sincere and roaming over her as if something was wrong with her. "We? Worried?" "The pack," he murmured and flipped the bacon and reached over to retrieve the toast that had suddenly popped up from the toaster. Bella jumped, Paul didn't. Ass. Stupid toaster..every damned time. Brow furrowing, she didn't understand why they were worried that she'd been taking a nap. "I've only been asleep a little while Paul and they send you to..what? To check and see if I'm still breathing?" The surprised and shocked look on his face threw her for a loop and Paul turned to face her fully. "Bella...you've been asleep since yesterday. It's 8am...not pm." A large hand lifted to point at the microwave.

Bella's stomach dropped at the revelation and she walked around him to look at the clock on the microwave. Sure enough, it was 8 in the morning...she'd slept over 15 hours. "Oh." It had been so difficult lately...to have good rest where she wasn't plagued by nightmares and the ever present worry that one of the pack would be hurt by Victoria. But she was dead now...Sam had killed her. The sound of a plate hitting the dining room table drew her attention and Bella watched Paul set the table with bacon, eggs and toast...and her coffee. "I didn't look at the clock when I woke up," she offered in a somewhat apology and leaned down to scratch behind Chas' ears and smiled at the soft purring she got in return for her efforts. A slight nod met her words. "It's fine," was Paul's soft response and he watched her from where he stood next to the stove. "You called Jacob and he said you sounded tired...worn out..upset..and we didn't want to think anything bad had happened. Sam said when he left you were alright." He could smell the Alpha on Bella but he'd never tell her that. His wolf was both pleased she smelled like pack and a tad jealous that it wasn't his scent all over her. The scent of pack was a big deal..the rest of the brothers would slowly trickle in and find a way to scent mark Bella in one way or another. Sam had said to take care...they didn't want to scare her.

Bella stood straight once more and caught Paul watching her with Chaske. There was a silent question in his eyes and she gave a half smile. "I found him in the Newton's parking lot. He was in a brown paper bag tied with some kinda..twine or something. He was so small..." I didn't want to be alone. Bella didn't say the last half aloud, simply strode over to the table and sat down. If Paul was actually being nice enough to make her food, then she wasn't going to turn it down. She was starving for once and so dug in with an eagerness that startled her. Looking up at Paul for a moment, she waved a hand at the empty seat. Taking the hint, he sat down at the table...but not until he'd moved his chair to sit next to Bella's. Taking a sip of the coffee he'd made, Bella resisted the urge to moan. It was thick, sweet and held the Butter Pecan coffee creamer she adored but had such trouble finding. Paul had obviously brought it...and it surprised her. "Butter pecan? Oh man you're my new favorite person ever." The smile that lit his face was worth every word she'd just spoken and that low lupine hum filled the small space between them.

"You have a kind heart." It was another statement that had her confused and elated at the same time. Paul had never been anything other than rude to her...or ignored her completely. Slowly she ate her breakfast, fully aware that Paul was watching her with a look that could only be described as pure male satisfaction. It was quiet in the kitchen...with Bella eating and Paul watching...Chaske now off to find another small animal of some kind probably. "You like feeding me?" She raised a brow with her question and he gave her a lascivious smile that sent a stab of heat straight to her abdomen. The slight flare of Paul's nostrils made Bella wonder if he could scent that...the arousal his smile caused. "It's instinctual...for a male to care for his female. By accepting the food and care she acknowledges that he is an able provider," he explained lowly as he watched her take another bite of eggs. Bella chewed thoughtfully and then figured..if Paul was willing to talk to her...and Sam had said ours. "Paul, what is it that you guys want from me anyway? I mean..am I going to get passed around or..or what is this? Why are you doing this?" Eyes narrowing, Paul growled low and Bella tucked her chin in instinctive response. Submission.

Slowly he reached over and lifted her face so that he could catch her gaze. "Each packmate will come to you..scent mark you as one under our protection. Then..the unmated males will vie for your attention through any means necessary. Feeding you, bringing you things that you may enjoy...each unmated wolf will try to win you..will try to bed you...and once you make a choice..you will then be welcomed as that wolf's chosen mate." If Bella's eyes could get any wider...they would. "I ...have to choose?" A nod was her answer and she narrowed her eyes. "I don't like being told what to do. I don't like being told I can't find someone for myself and that I only have a few options." Paul grinned...a flash of canines a bit more pointed than before and Bella could see the molten gold bleeding into his eyes. "Can you honestly say that you'd be happy with someone outside the supernatural world? No one understands you better than the pack."

Logically she knew he was right but it still didn't sit well that the pack just thought she'd up and choose one of them. Then again, that's what this little competition was for right? Stupid males. "I won't choose someone who wants to control me," she said immediately and had to fight down a crow of victory as Paul's expression fell to one of shock. Ha! Take that Lahote. She was...somewhat agreeing to this. "As for...the reasons behind this agreement..you can tell the rest of the pack that I'm not doing this just so someone can take care of me. I can take care of myself. I don't need a man in my life to run things. I'm independent and I won't have that compromised." Slowly a look of acceptance overtook Paul's face and he nodded. "I'll tell them. I...this isn't...it's not like none of us don't know this...but with instincts it is difficult. You're fiery, courageous and...you're right. I'll be sure to keep all that in mind and...relay the message."

"You'd better."

"I will."

"Good."

Their gazes didn't waver from each other and Paul stood to his full height and reached to gently peel Bella from her chair. A soft squeak met his actions and he chuckled lowly as he brought the small woman up to cuddle into his chest. Slowly he ran his cheek and jaw over her hair and down to the curve of her shoulder where his lips met the exposed skin revealed by the baggy sleep shirt. Chills broke out across her flesh and Bella could feel the rumble in his chest. Happiness. "We'll be around Bella...and even though you don't like to ask for help...if you need us...me. If you need me..just call." Pulling back he set her down on her feet and gave a crooked grin. "Just howl...right out the back..I'll hear you."

With those last words he was gone...and Bella was staring blankly at the open back door and the green expanse of Washington Forest that was her backyard.

Slowly she sat back down and continued to eat her food, listening to the rainstorm that had obviously found itself comfy right where it was. Oh boy...this was going to be...something.


	4. Grocery Shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>It seems that I have some questions regarding this fic and the answers are as follows:<p>

Murfdizzle: In the end she will have only one mate.  
>Guest: This is a Bella x Pack story but in the end she will only have one mate.<br>Khyharah: You'll have to ask him ;) and yes, I love how Collin and Brady act like puppies too.

Also, I would like to point out that Khyharah is the only one so far to figure out who Bella's cat is named after.

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

Morning passed with relative quiet despite the continuing rainstorm outside. Forks was a place where one simply had to get used to living under a near constant cover of rainclouds..and heading to the grocery was simply one of many things you simply had to do rain or shine. Mind wandering as she drove her monster of a truck to the store, Bella tried to get her thoughts in order. The time of year for all of this excitement wasn't ideal...and she made a mental note to take new flowers to Charlie tomorrow.

To say that her week had started on a strange note would have been the understatement of the year. The burning of Sam's lips on her own and the kiss Paul had given to her shoulder still sat heavily on her skin. Victoria was gone...no more worrying of others phasing and no more worrying about the Pack getting hurt. It made it a bit easier for her heart to beat. Then..Paul. The thought of his smile sent another spike of heat straight to her abdomen and Bella had to suck in a sharp breath, silently berating herself. _Now was not the time_.

Bella let out a soft snort as she pulled into the parking lot and tugged the hood to her jacket up and over her head. The walk inside was short and the aisles almost blessedly empty of other patrons as she grabbed a cart and began wandering. Shopping was one of Bella's secret joys..as long as she was able to take her time. With Alice it had been daunting, horrific and she'd hated every moment of it. Her opinion was never asked for...she was never allowed to speak up. _'I've already seen you with it on and you LOVE it!'_ Ha! In all actuality, she loved thrift stores; grocery shopping, bookstores. Bella's lips tilted into a twisted half smile, just shy of being a full on grimace as Mike Newton rounded the corner at the end of the baking aisle and she ducked her head. _Please don't see me. Please don't see me._ "Bella!" **Shit.** "Hey there Mike. What's up?" The blond headed boy gave her a rather wormy smile and leaned against the shelves. At least he hadn't leaned on her cart..she could still escape. "Not much but uh..I was wondering if you're not too busy this Saturday maybe we could head out to dinner or something?"

To be perfectly honest, Bella was more than tired of fending off Mike's advances. It had been this way since highschool and she would have thought he'd gotten the point by now. Resisting the urge to turn her gaze to the heavens she drew in a deep breath. _Why me_.. "Uhm, that's a really nice idea Mike but I have plans. With Jacob...you know..down on the Rez? There's a bonfire and I've agreed to do some baking for them." To prove her point she waved her hand down at the cart that now held the ingredients she'd grabbed before he showed up. The crestfallen look on his face made her feel badly...for a moment. It was then that she was filled with relief, because the Gods had surely been listening to the shrill screaming of her slowly dying soul as Jessica Stanley rounded the opposite end of the aisle. Bella had never been more relieved to hear the shrill tone of the gossip queen's voice. "Hey Mike!" _Yes! Thank you! My cue to book it. _

The look Bella got from the other female nearly made her laugh and she shot Mike a glance to see his cheeks a deep crimson. Hm. "I'll just...leave you guys to..talk. Yeah...bye!" Giving a wide grin, as genuine as she could manage; she pushed her cart onward. She could still feel Mike's eyes on her back as she made her way to the next aisle.

Bella didn't think there was ever a better time where she got the rest of her things and escaped so fast, back to her truck.

~o0o~

The first thing she saw when the great red truck was pulled into her driveway was Collin...and Brady. They both sat on the front porch. Boys. The youngest of the pack at 17 and twins. Bella had always been able to tell them apart. Brady was just a bit more built than his brother and Collin was an inch taller. Each boy stood as she cut the engine and without a word but with looks and grins that spoke volumes; began carrying her groceries inside. Hesitating only slightly, she followed them into her house and shut the front door. Logically she knew what they were here for but it didn't make her any less comfortable. It was just..Collin and Brady.

It was almost comical to see two burly wolves sniffing and snuffling about her kitchen to make sure they put everything in its place. Scent...that's why they were here she was sure. They were like little brothers despite being so large and there was no way she'd be able to see them as anything but. "Thanks guys," she murmured and both stopped in the middle of what they were doing and their identical looks nearly sent her into a fit of laughter. It reminded her of when you called for a puppy and they gave that..head tilt.

Collin finished first and grinned as he swept Bella into his arms. She gave a squeak and a soft chuckle as he buried his face in the curve of her throat. His chest was vibrating with a satisfied rumble before she was suddenly passed into Brady's arms and he buried his face on the opposite side. A warm chest pressed against her back and Bella was suddenly cuddled between two very very warm wolf boys. Oh...now..this was...okay. "Uhm...guys?" Her voice was small..even to her own ears and she nearly stumbled as they released her to stand on her own two feet. Large hands steadied her and she gave a half smile to the both of them. This was...so confusing. Better to handle these two now. "You're pack..Collin..Brady. But..you're my brothers. I.." She was cut off by first one kiss to her cheek and then the other and Brady stayed behind while Collin left out the back door with a wink and a ruffle of her hair. Did he just..pet her? "It's all good Bella. Collin has someone he wants and me? Well let's just say you don't have the right pieces for me to work with. But you're right...we are pack and Collin and I are more than happy to be your brothers."

A weight she hadn't known lifted and Bella gave a soft sigh of relief before nodding. "I'm glad. I want you both to be happy." Brady gave her a wink, another kiss to her cheek and he was headed out the door, turning back just before he hit the treeline to give a happy wave before her backyard was simply littered with the remains of his jean shorts.

Bella stood, rolling her eyes and sliding the back door shut.

"Boys."

~o0o~

The baking went well and she was left with what had to be an entire truckload of pies and cakes. The wolf pack would eat it all she was sure and what didn't get eaten at the bonfire..would be sent home with various males to be consumed. "Chaske," she called softly and was met with a soft mewl from behind. Bella turned and caught sight of the kitten sitting in front of a half full food bowl. So no need to feed him then. "Shower Chas. Don't do anything I wouldn't do while I'm gone."

_Mew._

Perfect.


	5. Conversation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

It would have been nice to say that the day of the bonfire dawned bright and early, however that'd be a lie.

When Bella finally managed to pry her eyes open, she found herself curled up on the sofa in front of a dying fire in the fireplace and the sound of harsh rain hitting the earth outside. The windows had been propped open slightly all around the room and she briefly remembered the smell of burning wood outside. It was one of her favorite things to smell along with coffee, cooking bacon and Charlie's spearmint and tobacco scent. Not many knew the indulgence that Charlie had partaken in and Bella had only just run across it a few weeks before his demise. Chewing tobacco. Copenhagen. There was an empty tin settled on the mantlepiece and her gaze automatically fell on the seemingly innocuous item as she let the early morning drift over her.

It was barely before dawn, the birds just now starting up their songs. Perhaps if they sang loud enough..the rain would hear them and stop.

A footstep drew her violently from her reverie, followed by a voice. "Bella?" Immediately all tension leaked from her as she heard whose voice it was. "Embry," she croaked through early morning dry throat and sat up so peep up at him over the back of the couch. Embry's sunny smile was welcoming in a way that Bella hadn't felt in quite a while and what he held in his hands...two mugs. "Hot chocolate? I had hoped to wake you up but you're too perceptive of your surroundings sometimes. That's sorta funny considering your lack of survival instinct." His teasing wasn't new and even now it drew a smile to her lips.

He was barefoot...and instead of the uniform of cutoffs he was clad in loose fitting jeans and a long sleeved black thermal. Oh..he looked.."You look good," she mumbled without thinking and accepted the offered mug as he settled himself on the opposite end of the couch. Embry wasn't as wide as the others in muscle but he was lean..and the second tallest next to Jacob. Sam was a close third. "You look cozy," Embry returned and reached over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Bella blushed deeply silently wondered if she looked a right mess, what with her nightly braid falling out and around her face. Bed head. "I didn't mean to fall asleep down here...but someone was burning wood outside and I..", she cut herself off as he gently lifted her mug with one finger to indicate she should take a sip.

"I smell it too. Not as strong as it was last night...for you to smell it but..the residual scent is in the room. It's one of my favorite smells..", he trailed off into silence and they both simply sat and continued to enjoy the quiet morning...and the hot chocolate. He broke the quiet first. "How are you feeling?" At first Bella was confused..could he smell she was getting sick or something..then the realization that he was asking because of the time of year and the newest development about the pack. His eyes..brown and green..a mix between the two that made them a strange hazel color, bore into her own as if he could find all the answers just by looking. "It's a tough time of year for me," she admitted lowly. "It's a year that Charlie's been gone and then...Victoria isn't a factor anymore. Ontop of that I have you guys...and I can see the logic but it just confuses me that any of you would be interested. Aside from Jacob of course...he's always made his intentions known."

Embry straightened the fleece throw across Bella's legs as she spoke. He'd always been the easiest to talk to for her...Embry was a great listener. He was an observer..Paul was too..and Sam. They liked to watch people..learn them. He seemed to think a moment, taking a swallow of hot chocolate before turning to set the mug down on the coffee table. "You have a kind heart. You're intelligent and resillient and caring. You have an inherent need to protect those you love and that speaks volumes Bella. You're always there if someone really needs you and in recent years..you don't back down. You fight for what you believe in...you fight for your life and loved ones. It's beautiful...you're beautiful."

Bella stared as Embry explained and with each word she warmed just a bit more for the wolf on her couch. He didn't even mention her physical appearance...everything had been about her personality. Paul had done the same, something hissed in the back of her mind and she shook it off. Embry was here now. If she was truly going to give this a chance, she needed to be able to focus on who was spending time with her. Treat everyone equally.

Finishing off her hot chocolate, she gave Embry a shaky smile. "Well, let's just hope that at the end of this..no one gets hurt." Immediately he was shaking his head and gave her a crooked smile that stole her breath. Oh..he was beautiful. It hurt...sorta...how perfect he was even though he had one crooked tooth at the bottom. Perfectly imperfect. "Don't worry about us Bella. We'll always be brothers, pack...family. We can handle this and...as long as we all give equal time and don't try to sabotage one another...we should be fine."

He was right. It'd be alright.

Fine.

Drawing in a deep breath, she shivered and ran her now empty hands over her face. "Okay. We can do this. I just want everything to be fair to you guys. I don't want to upset anyone. I just...the bonfire is still tonight?" It was questionable with the constant rain but Embry nodded none the less. "Is there any way that maybe you could talk to the guys? Maybe let them know not to fight over me like some piece of prime steak?" This time her question was met with a shake of his head in the negative. "No. I can't...and here's why. Bella..this is about you making a decision. While the other wolves will vie for your attention, in the end it's up to you to set the boundaries. I think the bonfire would be a perfect chance for you to lay some ground rules. You have to be comfortable with this and the more you show that you are...the easier it will be for the rest of us to know what we can and cannot do. Lines need to be drawn and you need to do the drawing," he explained softly.

He was right...and she'd never been more terrified.


	6. The Bonfire

Thank you so much everyone for the wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me and truly do give me the drive to keep on writing. For those who are curious, I don't picture some of the actors that were used in the Twilight movies so here is who I see. (Some of my choices have been influenced by fellow authors here on the site.) Taoist Elf has an amazing story called the Alpha's Prerogative (Recommend) and they state that they see Michael Spears as their Sam. Now I can never unsee it and so he is who I see as Sam. Additionally:

Taylor Lautner - Jacob  
>Michael Hudson - Jared<br>Alex Meraz - Paul  
>Quil - Eddie Spears<br>Embry - Tokala Clifford  
>CollinBrady - Booboo Stewart (He made a cute Seth but..I just see Collin and Brady as Booboo)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

By the time Bella had finished her shower and gotten dressed, Embry had taken it upon himself to load up all of her baked goods in the back of her truck. When she asked him how he'd gotten here, he gave her a crooked grin and replied, "My Mom dropped me off." Bella let it go. Tiffany Call was a tense subject for the wolf and she didn't want to be responsible for ruining the, so far, ..good morning. The fact that Embry's eyes had trailed her from head to foot and back again hadn't gone unnoticed..but once again she decided not to draw too much attention to it. Despite the fact that there was no way she could stop the heated flush of her cheeks. The dark wash jeans and oversized cream colored sweater weren't new...but the calf length brown work boots were.

She'd seen them sitting by her bedroom door when she came out and judging by the wide, satisfied grin on Embry's lips..Bella would bet money he'd gotten them for her. "They seem to fit well," he murmured and dropped to one knee on her porch, pressing on the toe of the boots and then working his finger just inside the calf. Bella felt the leather give easily to his ministrations and she did nothing to stifle the smile that split her lips. It was so easy to make him happy. "Yeah. They're really comfortable. I've never had a pair like this before.", she said softly in return and watched as the wolf slowly straightened and caught his gaze. "Well, I've got everything loaded up under the tarp...and the rain has slacked off. We should head down and by the time we get there..the pack should have everything else set up." The jingle of her keys in his hand made her smile and she nodded. "Good. Less work for me..you can drive." Reaching just inside the door, Bella grabbed Charlie's old department jacket and shrugged it on while resolutely ignoring the depth of the look she was getting from Embry. "Okay. Let's go then..."

~o0o~

The cabin of her truck was warm..not only from Embry's body heat..but the low blast of air coming from the dash..and she relaxed. The ride to La Push would take about forty five minutes and Bella took the time to brush her fingers through her hair and braid it off to the side once more as her mind wandered. It was obvious that each of the boys cared for her in their own way. Paul was the volatile one with a squishy inside filled with possessive love. Sam was the brooding Alpha male that slid over your senses like smooth chocolate. Collin and Brady were her baby brothers and Embry...

Sliding her glance off to the side, she caught sight of him doing the same at the exact moment she chose to look at him and he graced her with a half smile which she returned with one of her own. Embry was comfort. He was quiet...unassuming and...hot chocolate. That was all she could compare him to. All of them made her feel safe. Equally they were all attractive in their own ways. The decision to be with just one of them would be difficult...but it was one she had to make. Bella didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone and it had been so long since the Cullens had left that she no longer felt that crippling pain of abandonment.

"We're here."

Bella looked up from her lap as Embry pulled her truck up to the beach. Immediately she was overtaken with nervousness as their earlier conversation came pouring back. There would need to be boundaries set...and it would be difficult. Although it was simply the thought of having to tell a pack of boys what to do. It made her dizzy. "Bella!" Jacob's voice pulled her from the pit of doom she'd been busy burying herself in and she gave him a wide smile as her door was wrenched open and she was pulled into a warm familiar embrace. "Hey Jake," she murmured and returned the cuddle by wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing in a deep breath. Jacob had been her friend for so long..pulling her out of the dark and crookedly stitching closed the hole Edward had left behind. Pulling back she dangled in his arms with a raised brow. "I've got all kinds of stuff in the bed of the truck. Maybe you and the guys could help unload? Embry packed it all up and deserves a rest." Jacob rolled his eyes good naturedly and pressed a kiss between her brows before lowering her back onto the ground. Scent Mark. "You got it Loca. We got this."

Another sweet smile met her gaze as Jacob walked around her and Bella was swept up in the bulky arms of Quil Ateara. He gave no words but buried his face into the curve of her throat, laughing when Bella gave a rather undignified squawk. "Quil!"

"Oh baby, I love the way you say my name."

A chorus of laughter followed his words and Bella managed to wiggle free enough to start smacking his shoulders. "Quil Ateara! You are such a shit!"

That just seemed to make the pack laugh all the more and she was suddenly back on her own two feet and wrapped up in a hug as one by one the wolves came to clear out the bed of her truck.

Collin. (Baby Bro 1)  
>Brady. (Baby Bro 2)<br>Paul. (That one had a butt squeeze attached to it that left her fifty shades of red.)  
>Embry. (Sneaky)<br>Quil. (Again because she'd made his favorite chocolate pecan pie.)  
>Jacob. (He nibbled her ear and just about made her embarrass herself. Bad Bella. They can smell that..)<p>

And then finally came Sam. He hadn't been there when she and Embry had arrived but he simply melted into the light from the shadows of the treeline and made directly for her. The other wolves seemed to look the other way, pointedly ignoring their Alpha and carrying all the goodies she'd made to their set up down the beach. The way his arms wrapped around her nearly brought tears to her eyes. Sam had always been the atypical strong/silent type and now? Now he wrapped his arms around Bella as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Her breath caught and he was suddenly nuzzling the side of her face in a rather lupine gesture of acceptance. Sam's warm hands ran along her spine and any tension that had found its way forward as the time to speak to the collective came closer...seemed to melt beneath his palms and Bella gave a soft groan of enjoyment.

Sam just huffed a soft laugh against her temple and pressed a hot kiss to her jaw.

Lifting her head, Bella caught his onyx gaze and drew in a deep...slow..breath.

"I need to speak with everyone." Her tone was gentle..but firm. There would be no room for argument and she minutely relaxed as Sam gave a single nod in agreement.

Here we go.


	7. Dibs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
>Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Sorry it takes so long to update. Full time job plus being a Mommy is tiring ya'll!<p>

・。・゜ ・。・。 ・゜・。・゜。・。・゜ ・。・。

Her hands shook as she made her way over to the bonfire, sand shifting beneath the soles of her new boots. She'd thank Embry properly later. The flames danced on the light breeze and Bella found herself fascinated for a few moments. Driftwood always made the most beautiful colors when burned. It wasn't until Sam brushed his knuckles along the back of her arm that she was ripped from her silent reverie to see the pack all looking up at her expectantly. Giving a small smile to the Alpha at her side, she waited until he took his seat amongst the others. Here goes nothing.

One by one she caught their gazes. Embry, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Sam, Collin, Brady and Quil. Oh Jesus Christ on a cracker. Slowly she straightened her spine, drawing in a deep breath and giving them all a smile...one that was slowly returned by everyone. "Listen guys, I know...now..that you've all got it in your heads to pursue me. I've already spoken with Collin and Brady...they're my brothers. Out of the running but no less important." At this they both sat a bit straighter, giving her wide matching grins. "And I've spoken this morning with Embry. Paul has also given me this idea..in a way...to explain to you all what it is that is unacceptable as far as this whole situation is concerned." Confusion painted most of the faces of the pack..save Sam, Embry and Paul.

Despite this, Bella continued. "I'm a fiercely independent person. I don't like being coddled or fought over like I'm a prime cut of beef. I want everyone that wants to do this to be treated fairly and that includes me." Slowly she drew in a deep breath, once more sweeping the gathering with her eyes. "I won't be told what to do. All decisions on my safety need to be made _with_ me...not **for** me. I don't need to be told what is best for me and if your reasons are sound...and you explain..I'll be more amenable to any designs you may have." At this, she was met with a chorus of nods and she relaxed slightly. "No cheating." More confused looks. "When I'm spending time with one wolf..the others may not intrude on that time." Understanding. "I'm going to do my best on treating everyone equally and giving equal time. No one will be allowed to spend the night unless my safety is in question...even then I wish to be included in the decision."

Nodding again and Sam's expression was..predatory. Apparently in charge Bella Swan was a turn on...Jared, Embry and Paul wore mirrored expressions to the Alpha and Bella swallowed harshly, her voice taking on a more firm tone. "Once I make a decision..that decision is _final_. If I decide I only want to be friends..please accept that and move on. I don't need the stress of worrying about ruining other relationships." Bella tucked her hands in her back pockets and rocked on the balls of her boot clad feet. Silence met her words and she made sure to catch everyone's eyes one at a time to let them see the seriousness and determination before laying down the last rule.

"I understand that physical contact is a given with a wolf pack. It shows affection in a variety of ways and I won't begrudge any of you for instinctive behavior." A small smile flitted across her lips as the pack seemed to relax simultaneously. "However I'm sure..", Bella trailed off and blushed deeply, embarrassed for her next words but...knowing they need to be said. "I'm sure you all know that I have exactly zero experience when it comes to being physical with a male and I expect you all to respect my personal boundaries. Kissing is okay...depending on the situation. Hand holding is fine...but until I can decide exactly who it is I want...you'll have to use all of your instincts and wolfy ways to convince me on who's the best Mate for me. I understand that fights are also a part of pack life but try to refrain from fighting where I can see you. It'll just piss me off."

Bella could have laughed at the surprised expressions on their faces...but it was the ever increasing heat on Embry..Paul and Sam...and now Jacob and Quil that had her nearly trembling. Big girl Bella. Be a big girl. "I'm not saying I won't sleep with you...I'm saying that it has to mean something...to the both of us...and if in the end I don't choose you..I don't want to hear one word about my being with someone else before hand. I will not allow anyone to tell me that being pure equals respect. Modern woman here...so no judging me or anyone else."

"Dibs."

The word had come from Sam's mouth and Bella just snorted..rather unlady like and shook her head with a fond roll of her eyes. "Earn it Uley," she smirked, her words firm and a clear challenge that only made the Alpha grin wide and feral. **This was going to be something else**. A raised hand drew her gaze and she looked over at Quil, giving him a nod to continue. "What about the imprinted wolves? Like..Jared? What about Kim?" A low growl from Jared drew Bella's attention and she reached out to brush her fingers along his shoulder and the sound immediately ceased. "If you have someone..whom you are happy with and do not wish to possibly endanger that relationship...then it won't offend me in the least. I eagerly encourage everyone to find their own happiness." Jared's smile was blinding and he reached up to play with her fingers. His voice was deeper than she remember with his reply, "I love Kim. But she isn't what makes me happy. The imprint does a lot of things..namely showing us who would be our best match as far as breeding is concerned...but your personality speaks to me so much more."

Bella nodded and let her attention fall back to the rest of the gathering. "Well then...since that's settled...I have a bit more news and then we can all eat yeah?" Hoots, calls and a few howls met her words and she smiled. "I've quit work at Newtons. As of next month I'm going to begin working on opening up my own bakery in Forks." More happy sounds from the wolves...Jared's fingers tightened in her own for a moment before he began nibbling the ends. Dammit. Bella gave a gentle tap to his jaw and withdrew her hand. Jared gave a wolfy grin. "I'll be looking for a building...so I'll need everyone's help in finding the best spot. I want it to be safe...easily accessible and big enough to fit all of you because Gods know you'll be there all the damned time." Laughter.

"Now let's eat!"

A chorus of howls and laughter. Yeah...maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
